The aim of this study is to explore a noninvasive methodology, fetal heart rate (FHR) monitoring, to help nurses learn more about normal developmental changes in FHR variability (FHRV) and the learning capabilities of the fetus. This study will also provide the groundwork for the long goals of a research program. These goals are to improve developmental outcomes in the fetus and premature newborn by : 1) evaluating more specific measures of FHRV and fetal learning capabilities as future fetal assessment techniques, and 2) evaluating the maternal voice for potential inclusion in interventions with the fetus and premature newborn. This study of changes in FHR patterns in response to increasing gestational age and a rhyme recited out load by the mother, holds great potential for assessment of neurological function, learning, fetal risk status and later developmental outcome. An exploratory, multi-group pretest-posttest experimental study is proposed in which weekly FHR monitoring sessions are planned from 28-34 weeks gestation. A convenience sample of 27 low-risk women, 26- 27 weeks pregnant, will be recruited and randomly assigned to three groups: Group 1 will begin recitation at 28 weeks, Group 2 at 30 weeks gestation and Group 3 will begin at 32 weeks. Total weekly monitoring time is expected to last 90 minutes to allow for measurement of :1) developmental changes in FHRV and 2) the detection of cardiac orienting responses to the nursery rhyme. Power spectral analysis will be performed to determine the devopmental changes in FHRV; and gain scores, or changes in the FHR baseline upon presentation of the rhyme, will be compared to identify when familiarity to the nursery rhyme emerges.